


big brother sabo.

by Dechimo



Category: One Piece
Genre: Breeding Kink, Brother Complex, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Incest Kink, Kink Exploration, Mentioned Monkey D. Luffy, My boyfriend is a Brocon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sexual Roleplay, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23607367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dechimo/pseuds/Dechimo
Summary: "Luffy has such a sweet oniichan…”Sabo blinked, the bridge of his nose turning pink as he looked away shyly. “Luffy doesn’t call me that.”“No? Then… Can I?”----tldr; sabo is called oniichan and he likes it a little too much.
Relationships: Sabo (One Piece)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	big brother sabo.

**Author's Note:**

> cw; brocon sabo, accidentally calling the wrong name during sex, reader being a tease 💕 if any additional tags should be added, please let me know.
> 
> nothing like sabo fucking his gf with a splash of brocon 😘
> 
> please enjoy 😳

* * *

Sabo had been all grins and smiles around you the entire afternoon. When you asked him about it, his eyes brightened as he told you how he had managed to meet up with his younger brother on the last island he had been sent to on his mission. A rather pleasant end before he returned to do his paperwork and reports. 

“Ah, it’s so nice to see how much Luffy is growing…” Sabo reminisced softly, his hand in yours as you walked back together from the kitchen to your shared room. You giggled and listened to his little happy speech on his brother—you had yet to meet the young pirate, but from how your boyfriend described him, he sounded like an absolute joy. The media portraying him as such a nasty pirate.

“I'm glad you saw him… I’m bummed that Dragon put me on another mission last minute!” You huffed, your cheeks puffing as you fumed. “I would have been able to meet your cute little brother!” 

Sabo chuckled, watching you stomp and plop down on the cozy bed. You relax and watch him set down a folder on his desk, that little smile ever-present on his lips. 

His happiness was so obvious all over his face. 

“You’re such a cute big brother~.” 

He blinks at you and then looks down, mumbling something under his breath, but you see the small pink that rises over his nose and cheeks. 

You kick your boots off as he takes off his coat and top hat, hanging them by the door for later use. Your eyes dragging down to watch his back, his muscles moving underneath his shirt as he moved slowly. You watch him undress enough to be comfortable for the late afternoon, but not too much that if an emergency arises, the two of you wouldn’t be able to throw something on. 

He stretches his arms above his head, a small grunt leaving his mouth as he pulls all the tight muscles in his shoulders and back. You lean back on your palms and eye him for a moment. 

“Hopefully you get to see him again soon…” 

He looks at you and nods slowly, a soft chuckle falling from his lips as he walks over to you. You were trying so hard to get his attention. 

He leans down and kisses your lips gently. It was his usual greeting now that the two of you were in the privacy of the four-bedroom walls. His hand cups your chin to keep your head raised up for him, his soft display of control making you sigh sweetly against his mouth as he kissed you again. His lips are nothing short of hot as he tilts his head, melding his mouth against yours. The kiss quickly muddles into a different territory, your fingers grasping at the bedsheets when he groans quietly against your lips. His hot tongue sliding over yours makes your heart race as your brows furrow, all his passion flowing into you like a flood. 

You grab him by the front of his shirt, falling back onto the bed and pulling him along with you. You giggle as he raises his knee and arms to the bed to avoid dropping his weight on top of yours—though it would not be unwelcome if you were being honest. You blink wide eyes at him and he swallows as he tries to think; about what you don’t know exactly. He shifts slightly, letting your legs fall over his thighs, his hands on your knees as he drums his fingers against your skin. His touch tickles you. 

“Sabo…” You whine softly, a burst of soft bubbling laughter falling from your lips. 

“I want to…” He trails off but his hands continue their journey up your thighs until they reach the hem of your shorts, threading his fingertips just under the fabric. Sabo’s eyes lay on where your most sensitive place was covered by suddenly annoying black shorts. 

“I want to, too.” You tell him and he just smiles, leaning over you until he can kiss you. Soft kisses are thrown out the window as he dominates your mouth, leaving a trail of sweet drool as he pulls away, chuckling as you gasp for air quietly, your tongue peeking out past your soft lips. He pulls back off you and there’s a small moment of silence, his eyes staring into yours and almost like clockwork, both of you begin to strip. The need and lust for each other is stronger than the need to be prepared at almost all times. Sabo pulls himself off the bed to kick off his boots and pulls his pants off, a stumbling, hurried display for you to admire between your own wrestling of clothes. You quickly shimmy your shorts off and throw them onto the floor, your shirt joining them in the same spot soon after. 

You’re laid in all your glory in blue panties.

This time, he lays his weight on you, pressing you to the bed as his hardening cock grinds against the front of your panties — a familiar throb comes from between your legs as he kisses you feverishly. 

You were glad he was with you, in your arms, safe from any harm. You were glad that he had such a good day, that he got to see—

A minor thought crosses your mind as his mouth pulls away from yours, your hands pinned to the bed as he sucks and licks down between your breasts. 

“Sa-Sabo… I want to… _Oh…”_ Your words come to a small halt as he takes your nipple in his mouth, sucking on it and letting it go to bounce gently back into place once he lets go. You brush blond hair from his face, wanting to look at his handsome features. 

“Hm? What is it...” He mumbles offhandedly, his mind stuck on renewing fading marks. 

“I want to… Want to try something!” You keen, your voice rising in pitch and your back arching as he takes your other nipple into his mouth, teeth sinking into your breast enough to make your stomach clench with a mixture of pain and pleasure. This time, he listens, his mouth trailing back up, gently kissing your jaw. 

”Try what, darling?” Sabo asks you, and your stomach flutters happily at the sweet pet name. 

You pout, and he kisses away the little downward tilt of your mouth almost instantly. “I’m a little jealous…” 

He looks confused, you usually never felt that type of emotion in your relationship. His face hovering inches above yours, his blond hair framing his hair like curtains. “Jealous?” 

“That Luffy has such a sweet oniichan…”

Sabo blinked, the bridge of his nose turning pink as he looked away shyly. “Luffy doesn’t call me that.” 

“No? Then… Can I?” You ask him a bit weakly, a bit worried he would deny it for being a little strange. If he were to deny your request, you would just move on. You could think of a dozen other things to call him while he fucked you.

Sabo groans softly, leaning down and pressing his cheek against yours, his warm breath fanning on your ear. You pat his back gently, about to take back what you said when the silence makes your stomach sink. The silence he offered driving you to run your fingertips over the subtle scars on his skin.

“I-I…" He stumbles to bring forth his words, but it doesn't sound disapproving. In fact, your body buzzes with excitement at his tone. "Okay… You can…” he mumbles out without moving, you turn your head slightly and can only catch a glimpse of his red ear. All fearful emotions leave your mind and they’re instantly replaced with a teasing need instead. 

You press your lips to his ear, licking over the shell and blowing on it; a small giggle as he stiffens. 

“Oniichan… It’s pressing against me…” You start off, and he raises a brow at such a cliché line. He goes to say something, but you slowly move your body to fit your words. You hook a leg over his hips, using it as leverage to grind up into his still very hard dick. Sabo shuddered and rutted down into you, your panties growing uncomfortable from how wet you were getting. Having him grind on you like a teenager was making you more aroused than you would ever admit to. “Oniichan… Something’s wet… Down here…” 

He lets you guide his hand down your stomach and into your panties, a soft inhale as his calloused fingers slide over the already slick folds. The young man pulls away for a moment, guiding you to lift your legs as he slipped your panties off of you—tossed unceremonially over his shoulder. He bites his lip as you laid naked under him; he has a moment of appreciation for your bare body. You cup his cheeks, bringing him down to kiss him sweetly. The taste of his mouth making you crave him more and more. 

“This is…” Sabo groans against your mouth, his lips quivering as he gets more and more excited. His head picking up to look down between the two of you. His hand trailing down your stomach and in between your thighs until his fingers can no longer be seen. Your body shivered delightfully as he slowly rubbed the wetness over your favorite spot. His slick fingers gliding over your hard clit with precision, making your legs fall apart in hopes he would give you the friction you needed and deserved from him. “Fuck… That’s it...” 

Your heart pounds at his curse, as he’s usually not one to be so foulmouthed in front of you. 

“L-Lower…” You mutter hotly. Sabo nods and your hands grasp the bedsheets as he slips two fingers inside you, neither of you are surprised at how slickly he was able to push into you. 

He curled them up just the way he knew you loved and you gasped sharply, your wide eyes meeting his as you both blink. He doesn’t break eye contact with you as he slowly starts pumping his fingers into you, the palm of his hand resting on your clit. Sabo doesn’t hesitate to thrust his fingers into you, he knows how you like it. You knew how he liked seeing you shake on his skillful fingers. Every movement makes you gasp, you’re almost certain of you grinding up into his palm that you would cum too quickly. 

“Onii… Th-thats…” 

“Feel good?” He murmurs and you nod quickly, his voice is so low and hoarse. You love it when his voice gets all rumbly and gravelly—it makes you feel like you're putty in his hand. Sabo’s fingers kept working into you with precision, your legs raising as pleasure bubbled inside. 

Your clit throbbing. Your walls shaking around his long, thick fingers. 

“Do it… For me… Cum for me…” Sabo kissed into your mouth, his hot tongue taking your breath away. 

You pulled away, drool dribbling down your chin—throwing your head back until it bounced against the mattress. “S-Sabo! I’m… I'm!” 

“I-It’s oniichan.” He stutters and you nod feverishly, the sensation overwhelming you. Your mind muddled with wanting to rile him up while your body shook with pleasure. 

You’re so close to cumming; your jaw clenched, your legs trembling as he pulled his slick fingers out of you—quickly rubbing your clit. 

“O-Oniich _aaan!”_ You whine loudly and can feel yourself gushing over the sheets and his hand. Your empty pussy clenching down around nothing, a heavy pulse of wetness throbbing out of you as your mind melted.

You wish you could have come with Sabo inside of you, having him just pump you full of cum. For now, you accepted simply cumming on his fingers, they really did take care of your clit so well...

“ _Ooooohh!”_ You groaned, looking down and watching his fingers work like a machine. The loudest sounds coming from your soaked pussy. 

“Good girl, good girl…” Sabo mumbled, kissing your neck and jaw. Your pretty gasps and moans right by his ear so he could listen well to your undoing. 

You pant and reach down, grabbing a hold of his wrist. “T-Too much…” You giggle and Sabo chuckles, pulling his fingers out of you and laying next to you on the bed. You wanted to continue but your fiercely shaking legs would not move their spread position. 

“There, there.” He rubs your stomach, grinning down at you as he watches you try to calm down. “Big brother is taking care of you.” 

You smile and exhale slowly. “I guess that makes me the messy little sister, doesn’t it?” 

“I don’t mind…” He said softly, a gentle smile on his face as he watched you come down from your ecstasy. 

After a couple of minutes, you're finally strong enough to throw a leg over his hips, straddling him slowly. He lets you set the pace that you want while he’s resting back against the pillows, his hands coming up to rest on your thighs, his thumb rubbing your skin gently. 

“Sa–“ You cut yourself off, resting back fully, his hard cock against your inner thigh. “Oniichan... I want to… Have a baby with you… Here…” 

You watch his eyes go wide, his cheeks flushed a bright red as he follows your hands. They rest on your lower stomach and your innards throb with want as his fingers dig into the plush flesh of your thighs. 

“Y-You…” 

“I want to have oniichan’s babies… Please, please?” You lean down over him, your chest pressed against his. “Put a baby in me?” 

Sabo bites his lip, his hands moving down, gripping his cock to rub it up into you. You shudder out a giggle, the hot tip of his dick slipping against your folds, rubbing on your clit enough to make you arch your back—you just wanted him to thrust it into you. 

To fuck you as hard as he could bear. 

To pound your pussy until he came a hot sticky load deep inside of you. 

To breed–!

Your train of thought breaks. A sharp moan leaves your mouth as your hands slam down beside his head, more than half his cock fucked up into you. His big hands grip your hips, bringing you further and further down on him. Until you were completely sitting in his lap. You gasped delightfully and buried your face in his neck, kissing his pale skin until you were ready to move. 

“Niichan .. Oniichan …” You moaned as he ground up into you, you’re sure your slick is dripping down his cock. Even just the slightest moment has that sticky wet sound erupting from where the two of you were met. “So big…” 

He kisses your cheek, mumbling against your skin. “Your legs are shaking…”

“I-I know, _ah!”_ You gasp in shock as he starts thrusting up into you, the head of his cock pushing against your deepest parts. “I-It feels so good! I love it… I love it!” You ran your hands down his arms until they rested on Sabo’s wrists. You held tight, having to grip onto him for your sanity. 

Maybe having an orgasm first was bad for you. You were always feeling that heated throbbing within you, the pulse in your pussy making you grind down against him. 

“N-Nii!” You don’t hold back, holding onto him tightly as you rose yourself on your knees, fucking yourself back onto his thick cock. 

You were in the clouds. Nothing felt better than getting fucked so deeply by someone you loved. Sabo's hands move to hold your ass, the easiest place to guide you down on him—even though you were basically doing the work yourself. Your bodies finding a comfortable, heated rhythm to fuck with. Your brows furrow as he pistons into you, even your little squeals of increased pleasure don't deter him from having his way with you. Your cunt has no complaints either, swallowing up his cock every time he pushed into it. It even held onto him so desperately as he pulled out. 

Your mouth is a fountain of lewd babbles and sweet praises for your giving _oniichan._

His short moans fuel you, hearing him enjoying his pleasure, getting lost in it, was something you treasured deep inside. Your daydreams filled with his sounds as he used your pretty pussy to reach his end.

Grinding down as he fucked up, the best combo your loose mind could offer at the moment. 

You gasped in surprise as he slammed you down on him suddenly—his gooey cum starting to shoot deep inside of you. 

Your teary eyes wide as your pussy milked him as much as his heavy balls would allow. 

His orgasmic growl of pleasure loud and clear for your ears to absorb. 

“Luuuffy!”

Your walls clenched down on his spent cock. 

_Luffy?!_

You stare down at him, your mood momentarily interrupted at the name your boyfriend cried out as he came inside of you. Sabo’s flushed face as he scrunches his nose—orgasm making him do such a cute, strange face. The red on his features was so bright that it was making his scar almost non-visible. 

A face you adored seeing. 

You let him bask in his afterglow for a couple of moments—you have all night to see that expression again.

You push on his chest until your sat perkily on his lap. You tilt your head as your arms crossed over your chest as you keep his still very hard dick inside of you, even those cute twitches within you aren’t enough to distract you. Your stomach bubbling with excitement at having him explain himself to you. 

“Damn… I’ll do you, too” He mumbled, not yet processing the mistake he had made and you watched him come undone—his voice dying down as his eyes widened drastically. You smile softly at him, you see the panic go across all his handsome features. “That’s! He! I’m so sorry!” 

You only make it worse for him. “Luffy, huh?” 

“It’s not what you think!” He sits up, his arm around your lower back. His face right in yours as he stammers to explain. You just giggle, your arms wrapping around his neck, tugging him close. You take a lock of his blond hair, twirling it between your fingers. 

“Sabo… Now you _really_ _have_ to introduce me to this little brother of yours… What is it about him that had you cumming so hard?” You ask him softly, your hips slowly gyrating to fuck yourself on his cock, your orgasm so very, very close. You want him to suffer a little with his answer, and if it made you feel good then two birds with one stone. 

“I-I…” Sabo blabbers, his eyes looking down to where the two of you were connected then snapping right back up to your face. His brain so obviously split on which topic to concentrate on. For now, watching you bite your lip in pleasure set his priorities straight. 

You bury your face in his shoulder, gasping with every thrust up into you. He took the advantage to make sweet love to you, moving up into you, feeling you flutter so desperately around his over sensitive cock. Anything to give him more time to think about what he wanted to say. Either way, it was amazing for you. Your womb was more than ready to receive all his hot love. 

“ _Ah, ah, ah!”_ Fucked out of you with every hard thrust. 

A spare hand coming down to rub your clit quickly, bringing you over much quicker than just his dick alone. 

It doesn’t take long for him to have you gushing around his cock, shaking and whimpering as your orgasm crashed over you. 

You sat in his lap, both of you satisfied for now. 

Enough for you to look him in the eye again. 

“Sabo…” 

“Mm…” he grunted, his eyes flickering away to avoid answering the obvious question you were about to bestow on him. “It’s... It's just the fact he’s my younger brother… I care for him.” 

“You just care for him… A lot.” You tease as you kissed his jaw and listened to his apologies, you didn’t mind. You were glad to be confident enough that this little slip up didn’t phase you, in fact, such a little perverse thing turned you on like no other. "Sabo is such a good older brother! So caring- _Oh!"_

His rough hand came down on your asscheek to reprimand softly for teasing him so much, his poor heart could only take so much of it. 

You ask for forgiveness as you kiss his lips, a soft moan melting out of you as he slipped his hot tongue against yours. The hot air in the room not once cooling as the both of you got riled up again. This time, your back met the mattress as he hooked his legs over his strong arms, keeping you wide open for him. 

You threw your head back as he ground his hardening dick against your sore sex. 

You wondered what else Sabo would call you… 

While you were letting your wet cunt speak more for you than your brain, you did say one thing seriously. You weren’t done with him until he put that baby in you, you didn’t care how much he moaned his cute little brother's name. 

Would he be into other types of play? 

Maybe you should introduce _onee-san…_ How well would your boyfriend react to being spoiled...

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated! :)


End file.
